


You Wish You Had Done What With Him Earlier?

by danrae



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrae/pseuds/danrae
Summary: Season 3 Episode 20 alternative ending - the episode where House goes to see Bonnie, in the prospect of House buying a condo from her but he actually just asks about her relationship with Wilson and where it went wrong.Or more like how the relationship was like.AKA: House asking Bonnie how to be in a relationship with James Wilson.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for this ship because it's probably my favorite. But it takes a while, and it's kinda trash but it was fun to write.

“So what you’re telling me is that if you had sex with him after you got to know him, your relationship would have gone better?” House said in a rather desperate tone in the acoustics of the empty condo room.

“Well, yeah, basically, you have no idea how good he is in bed,” Bonnie said with a dreamy tone in her voice.

“Ok, that’s all I needed, thanks.” 

House walked out of the condo deep in thought about what he was potentially going to do with his newfound knowledge of Wilson’s past relationship dynamic. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow.” He whispered into Wilson’s ear as they walked past each other in the hall. 

Wilson looked back shocked and followed House who was nonchalantly starting a differential right after what he said. 

“Wait wait wait wait. What did you just say?” He said with hints of both confusion and mockery realizing that House is going to have to repeat and humiliate himself in front of his kiddies. Oh, this is going to be interesting. 

“I asked you out for a date tomorrow night. Are you busy?” He looked up and said slightly quieter, with a slight twitch of his lips showing he was nervous, which Wilson realizes was House feeling actually uncomfortable. Wilson thought his eyes were deceiving him, so he nodded, then walked out of the office. 

‘What the hell was that?’ Wilson whispered to himself throughout the day, thinking back to that moment, trying to rationalize why House would say something like that. 

Was he maybe so jealous of Cuddy and him going to a not-so-date date? 

‘No that would be really stupid even for House. He’s probably just playing another prank on me or trying to prove a point somehow or a homophobic point that he’s trying to make or some House shit like that.” He thought to himself while he opened the glass door to his friend’s office.

“I accept your offer.” He said, with the blankest expression he can muster.

“Good. I’ll pick you up at your office tomorrow at around 6:30 if that’s ok with you.” House said without looking up from the neuroscience article he was reading. 

“Ok, sounds good. Also, clean up your office from time to time. Being this messy can be a massive turn off you know.” He said without thinking.  
As Wilson walked away, he could see House looking around his office at the mess, and has a peculiar look on his face that Wilson should’ve looked at more closely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of the date in Wilson’s office

“So why are you actually doing this House?” Wilson said, looking up from his files at House sprawled out on his office couch, seeming very exhausted, probably from the case he was working on finally being finished.

“Doing what?” House said, with a yawn.

‘Goddammit, how the fuck does he look kind of cute when he-’ Wilson caught himself.

“Y-You know what I mean? The whole ‘let’s go on a date’ thing?” He said vaguely gesturing his hands towards House, frantically.

House sighed, “Why not? We like each other, more than friends at this point, we both know that.” He said smoothly, with a sly undertone.

“Umm, well, uh yeah. I suppose I am just going to try and ignore how awkward that love confession was because it’s you, but why now? And are you sure about it?” Wilson said with a sigh and an exasperated smile.  
He was glad that House was actually interested in him, but he thought that House will become bored of him, like everything that he does, and eventually leave him.

The prospect of that left him with a saddening expression as House went to leave his office.

“Hey,” House said softly with a deep expression, Wilson looked up slightly. 

“I’ll see you tonight”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do you look like your heart is about to explode? Am I so attractive to you that you’d go into immediate cardiac arrest?” House said with a smug smile on his face as they walked down the quiet streets of New Jersey at 10 on a workday.

“Ok, asshat, don’t say that shit to me when you are the one who held out your hand and gripped at the air like you almost wanted me to hold your hand but you were umm let’s see..”

“Too shy!” He said in a whispering mocking tone into House’s ear. He laughed as his partner’s face reddened instantly, and they both fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the distant humming of cars and families chattering in the restaurant they were about to enter, hands intertwined. 

The dinner went relatively unproblematically. They talked about everything and anything. Wilson began to realize that they were both practically dating already, just not going out to nice restaurants and wine every night. 

“Ok, I give up Mr. James Moriarty, what is your evil yet unnecessarily complicated scheme this time?” Wilson said, with House linking arms with him mostly from House having a little too much to drink. 

“Well then does that make you Sherlock Holmes? Ow Fuck!” He said as he tripped over the step, and knelt down to the floor with Wilson catching his fall. 

“Seriously House, are you going to be ok? You drank way too much.” Wilson said, with his brows raising into the puppy dog position.

They clumsily got House to the front of his door without either of them collapsing on each other. House wordlessly stared into Wilson’s honey-colored eyes for a moment before slurring out,

“Courage..”

He then pecked at Wilson’s cheek swiftly, yet somehow lovingly as he turned his back to Wilson and repeated,

“Liquid courage, my dear Watson,” He said in perfect clarity as he closed the door to a stunned and beat red James Hamish Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, so I’ll see you tonight Wilson? Can you pop in my office when you’re done? I might be busy today, you know the head of diagnostics and everything.” House said sleepily and smugly as he was walking to his office with Wilson.

“You do remember good sir, that I, in fact, am the king of oncology?” They both warmly chuckled. 

House looked from left to right almost in mock style and brushed his lips quickly against Wilson’s. House jumped into his office getting as close as he can with his cane, to skipping into his office. With Cameron’s mouth catching flies, Chase’s smug look, and Foreman facepalming. 

With a flabbergasted and red-faced Wilson slowly walking back to his office, he finally started to ponder after 5 weeks of whatever this was,

‘What in the hell is actually happening?’ 

He tried to ignore the issue, tried to ignore the fact that House was probably just playing with his emotions again, and trying to prove some kind of point about Wilson always being gay for him. Which should be completely obvious by now, considering how long Wilson has been by his side. Literally through sickness health, and at least 2 near-death experiences.

Is he actually serious about this? Maybe he’s trying to teach him through a physical metaphorical test, that as a best friend, House equates him flirting with other nurses is the same as cheating on him?

‘You know what? Fuck this. I’m going to foolishly and blindly enjoy this potentially short-lived experience’ He thought, as he rolled onto the couch with a laptop in his lap. Choosing to feel good instead of anxious constantly, is unsurprisingly liberating. Besides, House doesn’t limp away from conversations he doesn’t want to have anymore. 

‘Even if it is fake, might as well enjoy some ass. Haven’t gotten some in a while.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day 

“Dr. Wilson, good evening, you seem very giddy today.” said the attending nurse. 

“Thank you, Nancy, and yeah, I’m just excited to get dinner with someone today haha. I realize I sound like a highschool kid huh.”

“No! James. I am so happy that you found someone who, no offense, seems to stick with you.” She said with a mockingly sinister smile. 

He rolled his eyes. Nurses always love gossip. 

Wilson was practically skipping down the hall with two coffees, as he finished his appointments and paperwork early so that House and he can grab dinner.

As he walked by House’s office, his smile fades and he was hit with a twinge of worry when he saw the lights off and the blinds closed shut. 

“Hey... You ok?” He quietly murmured out before he set eyes on the scene in front of him.

The room was pitch dark with all the blinds folded, but instead of finding House asleep in his reclining chair, he found him on the ground in front of the whiteboard that he brought into his office with his head in his hands. Not looking up, not even appearing to listen to what he just heard. 

Wilson silently finesses himself through the mess of textbooks on infection on the ground to his partner. He leans down to his knees and gently taps House on the shoulder. House jolts awake from whatever trance he was in to look at Wilson’s golden eyes with sad pools of misery, deeper than Wilson has seen in a while. 

They sat in silence, with Wilson patiently waiting for House to say something, and House trying to avert his attention away from Wilson as much as possible. After an hour of House looking out the window and the whiteboard, periodically, he whispered,

“My patient.” 

Wilson looked over to House, with the same amount of attention he had when he entered the room.

“My patient died of a simple staph infection because I couldn’t catch it. It was from a fucking bra hook. She died 48 hours later. Because of..”

“Nobody!” Wilson exclaimed, as he suddenly stood up. “You always do this. Don’t say ‘No I don’t’ because you do, internally. Don’t think I don’t notice House. When I see your eyes like that..” He paused and looked into House’s indescribably clear blue eyes.

“I know that something went wrong with your patient and you’re blaming yourself.” 

“I’m gonna need a raincheck on that date, Wilson, I’m gonna go home,” House said, as he stood up and attempted to push past Wilson. As he leaned on his right leg, he doubled down in pain. 

Wilson caught House with a grunt and eased him back onto the floor. 

“We’re gonna go back home because I don’t think that you should be alone right now, and I want to be with you right now.” He whispered into his ear. With a shiver, House reluctantly agreed. 

He forgot how House got after these kinds of hard-hitting cases. Wilson usually just drank an extra glass of wine when he lost a patient he was particularly connected with. But with House, it was different. His behavior is more variable. One time, he drank for 3 straight days and didn’t come to work, but when he came back, he pretended he was sick and acted like everything was fine. Another time, he slept for 27 hours and if Wilson hadn’t barged into his house, he would have been pronounced, legally deceased. 

At least this time, it wasn’t anything too problematic. House fell asleep on the way home in Wilson’s car, and as he limped and leaned on Wilson to get to his apartment, Wilson saw House’s wrinkles on his forehead from frowning every day slightly loosen, and when Wilson was opening the door, House dropped his head onto Wilson’s shoulder unconsciously. 

How in the hell is he not supposed to love this mess of a man?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered the flat, House dumped his body onto the couch and immediately passed out from exhaustion. 

‘House? You asleep?” He whispered from the kitchen doorway. When he didn’t see his partner move a single inch, he started to get to work. 

He looked around the flat for any bottles of Vicodin or alcohol, or some other things that Wilson was hoping he wouldn’t find. 

He came back into the living room and quietly sat on the ground as he laid out all he found on the coffee table. 

He found a total of 5 bottles of Vicodin within reach of House, and 1 bottle of scotch in the kitchen and 2 in his bedroom. 

Wilson was unsure of what to do next. He was used to sweeping the house especially for his brother when they used to live together and Wilson had to take care of him during his psychotic breaks.

He decided to pour a glass of scotch and put away all of the alcohol and left out one bottle of Vicodin. The last thing he wanted was House somehow overdosing on Vicodin while on an unofficial date.

He started to hear stirring from the couch as soon as he finished cleaning up, he looked up at the clock and realized it was already 2 am. He isn’t tired, probably from the stress he felt when he saw the alcohol bottles on House’s nightstand.

‘Does he have to drink to even fall asleep?’ he wondered.

“Oh wow, already being such a great wife I see.” He rasped out, as he attempted to sit up, but when he failed to, he just laid his head on the pillow and put his arm over his face.

“Come on, House you have to get up and drink something.” 

“Are you offering me that scotch, because if so, I will happily drink.” 

“No. You earn that scotch after you drink a glass of water and get some food in you.”

“Fucking.. Ok.” He said, in a slightly defeated tone.

Wilson helped House to sit up, which ended up being Wilson pulling House up, while House leaned completely against Wilson’s body. 

“Can you talk. Like about your patients you had today or something.” House said, slightly hesitant.

“Um, ok. So I met Bill again today, he’s the guy I was talking about, who had stage four terminal lung cancer, and almost got arrested for trying to bring in cigarettes into his hospital room haha. House? You with me?”

House had plopped his head onto Wilson’s shoulder and wasn’t moving. Before either of them knew it, Wilson was tightly embracing House, for the first time in the course of their relationship. House was too exhausted to even say a sarcastic remark of Wilson being horny, so he decided to put his arms around Wilson’s back softly as he let out a sigh of relief.

The most shocked person there was Wilson. Unlike House, who was exhausted, Wilson had full mental capabilities to attempt to understand what was going on.

Gregory House was hugging him back.

House fell back not being able to sit up any longer, pulling Wilson with him. Ending up with Wilson on top of House, with their faces inches away. 

Wilson was still reluctant, thinking he was taking advantage of House’s state, but House leaned up to Wilson’s face and looked at him with half-lidded eyes of exhaustion and lust.

That was all the confirmation Wilson needed. They embraced even tighter and Wilson started to push down on House and kiss him more passionately than he was able to kiss anybody. 

They were both starting to pant, from the exertion of energy, and through even the prospect of sex, House’s mind started to whirl to a conversation.

House, just know that I had a great time with James, but I really hoped that we formed an emotional connection before we had sex. Honestly, it would have been better if we held off for sex for at least a couple of months if that makes any sense? It was almost as if the sex, was the only reason he wanted to be with me almost. Haha.

“Fuck.. Wait. Wilson stop.” He panted out, in between Wilson kissing him senseless. 

“Are you ok? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?” He asked genuinely: the last thing he wants to do is hurt House. 

“No, I mean you didn’t, I mean..” He stumbled with his words which they both knew that he never does. 

House attempted to stand up as Wilson aided him, and with a sigh, House laid his head on Wilson’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to say things now, and you won’t say jackshit until I’m finished.” He stated in a deep and stern voice.

“Ok House.”

“I talked to Bonnie a few weeks ago. I wanted to talk more about you than the condo that I was pretending to buy. Anyways, I was trying to get something about your relationship for a prank because I was bored. Then she started to talk about how she thought that sex with you was amazing, but after a while, it seemed to her that sex was the only thing that you two did together. That was the last thing she wanted. Then it turned into something that I didn’t know could happen. You actually love me back, or at least it seemed like that. 

And it’s not like I don’t want to have sex with you. You’re the only man that I would trust to have sex with.” He paused to laugh. 

“But I just need to know. What do you feel about this? Is it weird? Of course, it’s weird for you nevermi-”

Wilson kept shaking his head and tears started to pour out as he saw House’s process of self-doubt happen in the span of 3 seconds. He didn’t know how to express how he felt except to take his hand. 

House looked up with shock into the smiling and crying face of the man that he has harbored feelings for more than 10 years, seems to look at his face with so much love and admiration. 

That was somehow the answer that House wanted and needed. He looks away with a tint in his face especially visible from the moonlight shining onto House’s face as if he was the part of a painting. 

House gently pushes his slightly shaking hand onto his partner’s chest until Wilson was lying on the couch. 

“Uh, House are you sure you don’t want to sleep on the bed? I can stay on the couch. House? Hey.”

He tried to shake House awake, but he started to groan and swatted his hand away, and stayed on top of Wilson, not letting him move. 

‘I guess this is his way of saying he wants me to stay’ 

He kissed the top of House’s head and was able to fall asleep with the warmest feeling in his chest and someone he loved on his chest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson woke up to the blinding sunlight, and some may say inappropriate weight on his pelvic region. He lifted his head up to his chest to see House straddling him with a phone in his hand, with his full weight on Wilson.

“Yello! Top of the mornin’ to ya Doctor Cuddy! How may I help you on this blessed day!”

“Jesus, House, you’re in an awfully good mood for someone who is 3 hours late to their shift. Also where the hell is Wilson? Have you dragged him to the dark side you sith lord?” Cuddy exclaimed into the phone.

House pulled the phone from his ear while Cuddy yelled into the receiver and winked at Wilson’s shocked face, still not being accustomed to the weight on top of him.

“I think I know where he might be, he’ll come right in, rebellion forever!” He exclaimed as he hung up on the call and threw the phone onto the table.


End file.
